


Only You

by distraughtlover



Series: Archie and Reggie are Madly in Love [2]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie's Weird Mysteries (Cartoon), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: High School, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reggie likes Archie, Secret Crush, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Reggie is a player. Always has been.But having a crush on Archie Andrews?Now that’s different.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle
Series: Archie and Reggie are Madly in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Only You

School was about to start in ten minutes. 

Reggie walked through the wide hallway of his high school, heading for his locker near the back of the first floor. 

He didn’t want to deal with classes today, but he also couldn’t afford to skip any more unless he wanted to be suspended for a week. So school it was. 

As Reggie continued walking, he couldn’t help but check out some of his fellow students, while not even trying to be coy about it. 

“How’s it going, Stephanie?” he asked while passing by the blonde cheerleader who was talking with a friend. 

She remained silent but gave him a smirk, with Reggie considering it a win. He’d get her number eventually, he just knew it. 

He moved on, passing by Joshua, a cute brunette from the soccer team. Reggie, a good several inches taller than Joshua, gave him an appreciative grin and then continued on with his trek. 

Reggie was nearly at his locker. He sighed, not excited to spend the whole day at school doing boring stuff he didn’t care about. 

And then he saw Archie down the hall. 

Stopping in his tracks, Reggie watched the other boy as he stood at his locker, grabbing a few books for his classes. 

Reggie couldn’t help but admire Archie’s muscular physique, from his toned arms to his athletic legs. Just the thought of what Archie might look like underneath his clothes was doing major things to Reggie. 

That was how it had been for too long now. He had acknowledged his crush on Archie a while ago, but wasn’t willing to do anything about it. 

Yet. 

For now, though, Reggie was glad to have his fun with Archie, their competitive nature against each other still going surprisingly strong. 

But he didn’t want it to be that way for the rest of high school. 

One day, he would have Archie next to him, the two of them eventually holding hands in school, going on lots of dates, teasing each other because that would definitely never end. 

One day, Reggie would have Archie underneath him. 

Just the thought itself was incredibly pleasing, and Reggie had to stop himself before he ended up with a raging boner in public. 

He stopped at his locker, thinking of all the many ways he could finally get Archie to be his. Only his. 

After all, the future wasn’t that far away.


End file.
